darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dissymmetry
Hi Dissymmetry -- we are excited to have Darkorbit Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admin Hi Dissymmetry My user account name is snorlax51 and I would like to become an administrator to this Dark Orbit Wikia. I have edited a few pages but would like to edit more and plan to as well. I would like the power to delete unnecessary pages on this wikia. I see that there are only one administrator on the DO wikia which is you. I have been on here constantly and I think I would make a great addition to the staff. Please if you have any questions please leave a message on my talk page. I would enjoy helping you run this wikia and I thank you for your time. Snorlax51 15:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC)snorlax51Snorlax51 15:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, My DO Wikia name is VRGuardian and I would love to become an Admin! I would enjoy it and as i go on often, I could fix multiple mistakes and help people out, which I L-O-V-E doing :D! I am an active player on GB1 aswell (Under the Username PЯЭĐΛŦΘR™) and I would love to join the Wikia crew! You can see my contributions by looking at my work and yeah, I would love to join!20:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC)VRGuardian Watch the facts Dissymmetry I have become Administrator now and some of your posts are not factual or even pretain to anything in the game. Renegades are not Streuners nor pretain to anything in the game nor should a page be created for them. Morpheus: Throughout human history, we have been dependent on machines to survive. Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony. snorlax51 15:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi -w- Thundersoul 17:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC)